Breakdown and Recovery
by MistressofHello
Summary: Hermione is betrayed by Ron, and decides to drink the pain away, but you can meet some of the most unlikely people in a muggle bar. 2nd chapter added due to review requests
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own Harry Potter or the rights to Breakdown. This is also an updated version, with a second chapter added.

Hermione's Breakdown and Recovery

Its all right if you love me

Its al l right if you dont

Im not afraid of you runnin away Honey, I get the feelin you wont

* * *

"Draco, we're both married to other people. We shouldn't be doing this," she murmured.

"If you don't want to do this anymore Hermione, all you have to do is say stop," he replied.

But she didn't. She just sighed as he gripped her hip a little harder. There wasn't any use fighting it, not this time. He was her weakness. She'd spent the last three years trying, and failing. Ever since that one drunken night.

* * *

There is no sense in pretendin'

Your eyes give you give away

Something inside you is feelin like I do

Weve said all there is to say

* * *

It's been two years. Two long years since Ron said he couldn't stand the thought of touching her anymore.

It had been on Hugo's first birthday. He'd come home after work, excited to celebrate his son's birthday. But after cake and presents he said he couldn't be with her physically anymore. That watching her birth of their son had sickened him so much even the idea of making love to her again had made him sick.

She had taken that as best as she could. He had gone out after Hugo had been put to bed, so she cried herself to sleep, trying not to wake their daughter Rose. The following night, he had moved into the guest room.

Now, two years later, he told her that he had taken up with Lavender Brown. The woman had been a brides maid at her wedding for Merlin's sake. Not only that he had taken up with her, but that they were in love. He'd stay with her for the sake of the children, but once they were grown, they were through. And since it was a binding, and not a muggle marriage, divorce was not an option.

That night, she had done what she called pulling a Ron. She'd gone to a local bar. Muggle, that way there wouldn't be much of a chance of being recognized. That plan hadn't worked though.

As fate would have it, Draco Malfoy had been there too. They'd started talking and one drink had led to another, which had led to them going to bed. And that had been the start.

* * *

Baby, breakdown, go ahead give it to me

Breakdown, honey take me through the night

Breakdown, Im standing here, can't you see?

Breakdown, its all rightIts all right Its all right

* * *

"I don't know how he can keep doing this to me Draco. I shouldn't care anymore," she said through the rest of her tears.

She'd shown up at his apartment, eyes red, trying not to tear her hair out. "What'd he do love?"

"Lavender is pregnant. He's moving in with her and is going to be taking the children with him. Can he even do that?" she raged.

"Only if you don't have a male in your life to be a father figure to them," he replied.

"I did, their father!" she shouted.

He sat looking at her for a few moments, not sure how she'd take his next suggestion.

"Hermione, why don't you move in with me? There's plenty of room for you and the kids as well as me. And I'm a male that could act as a father figure. If only to keep you kids with you."

She stared at him, startled by his suggestion. She thought it over for a minute, then grabbed him by the hand and led him to the bedroom.

"If this is going to be home, might as well break in every room," she proposed.

* * *

Breakdown, go ahead give it to me

Breakdown, honey take me through the night

Breakdown, Im standing here, can you see?

Breakdown, its all rightI ts all rightIts all right

* * *

"Hermione please, I know I made a few mistakes, but I've realized that. We can work through them now. I've grown up," Ron pleaded.

"What happened Ron, your ideal second family didn't work out?" she asked him.

Ron grimaced but answered, "Turns out the baby wasn't mine. It was Oliver Woods. They're getting married next month."

"Well, this one isn't either Ron. We're happy here. Don't ruin everything again. You'll just lose this time," Hermione explained calmly.

Draco stood behind her, and placed a hand on her belly. She placed one over hers. Even Rose and Hugo came by and gave Draco a hug, called him Daddy and left to go play. All without realizing Ron was there.

He just stared at them, open jawed and flabbergasted. Draco tossed him a bottle and he caught it. A bottle of twenty year old scotch. Ron opened the bottle while he walked off.

Hermione closed the door behind them and wrapped her arms around Draco. "Should we have told him about the binding being broken next week, and our own upcoming nuptials? Ah the things money can do."

"He'll find out when the Ministry owls him. Although, we should warn Harry about the upcoming mess," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but you all know that :)

Warning: I don't have a beta so I have to rely on Microsoft Works.

Part Two: Draco's

Listening to his wife screaming really wasn't the way Draco wanted to spend their anniversary. Though, the birth of their first child together was the best present that he could ever receive.

He smirked a bit at that thought. It wasn't the traditional wedding anniversary they celebrated after all. Instead they celebrated the first night they had become reacquainted.

FLASHBACK:

She was stumbling back from the bathroom again. She looked so wretched that he decided some old time rivalry was in order.

"So Mudblood, practicing to keep up with your husband?" he asked.

Hermione didn't even look up from her napkin. Draco motioned towards himself and Hermione to the bartender and sat down next to her. A few minutes later they both had fresh drinks in front of them.

"Alright Granger, what's got you so quiet?" he requested.

She looked up at him a little surprised.

"What are you doing here? This is a muggle bar," she demanded.

"Same as you," he replied, as he wiggled his glass, "So what is your poison anyway?"

She looked at him, and held up the glass to her nose, "I believe its whiskey."

He looked her over, while she took a minute to down her drink. Despite her already having done so a few times, she looked no more contradictory than normal.

Her hair was corky and wild as ever. It would appear that fourth year was her first and last attempt to tame it. He was glad. He always thought of it as the only obvious clue that she was more than the intellectual that she portrayed.

Her eyes, were darker than he remembered, just as intelligent though. In the past, they had made him think of dark forests, hidden knowledge. At the moment, they just looked tired.

Her dress, though, was of course the opposite of her looks. It was as neat as a pin, even now. She had on a dark shade of blue slacks, with a matching cardigan. A summer yellow top was under the sweater.

"So was it the Weasel that drove you away from people you know, to drink alone?" he inquired.

"I could deal with him not wanted to touch me anymore, but I didn't think he was so low as to just ignore our wedding vows. With Lavender Brown no less, one of my bridesmaids. So much for Gryffindor honor," she blurted.

He was taken by surprise with that answer. His hands fluttered around his glass, not sure if they should take it up to his lips or not. He never considered that Weasely would cheat on his Gryffindor Princess, at least with not with something other than Quidditch.

"With each drink I have, I'm wondering if I should keep to them myself. It doesn't seem as if there's a consequence from the binding if we don't," she muttered.

While Draco was trying to breath through his drink, Hermione to take a look for herself. He was a reasonable height, not uncomfortably gangly like Ron. They probably weighted about the same, but with him it, it muscled his frame nicely. The eyes and smirk weren't as cruel as they had been in school. The coldness in them had smoothed out with age.

While he was being assessed, he finally caught on to her suggestion. "It wouldn't be the first time I drove you break a rule, how about I do so again?"

She gave him a small smirk of her own, "I would be delighted to see you try."

END FLASHBACK

For the next six months they had secretly fallen in love. Every time Ronald Weasely would go to his mistress, Hermione would come to him.

He looked at the other worried fathers. Some were pacing, or even talking to themselves. Instead of doing something that would show his own anxiety, he played with his two other children, Rose and Hugo Weasely-Malfoy. He couldn't help but remember how the two came to be his.

FLASHBACK:

Draco was nervous. Hermione had just told him that Ron was leaving to be with Lavender Brown. Apparently he had impregnated the witch.

It wasn't exactly the way he had wanted to ask her, but it was a way to get what he desired most. Her, Rose and Hugo to himself.

"Hermione, why don't you move in with me? There's plenty of room for you and the kids as well as me. And I'm a male that could act as a father figure. If only to keep you kids with you."

She looked very startled by the idea. After obviously thinking about if for a moment, she suggested breaking in every room of the house. Not the yes he had expected, but even more satisfactory.

The following day, they went to talk to the children. Ron had been there so infrequently that the children didn't object to moving in with Uncle Draco. In fact, Hugo had ran straight to his room to pack.

When they did find out why they had moved in with Draco though, there was no consoling them. Rose cried for weeks. She never left her room.

Hugo took it a bit better, but he was still too young to understand. He cried for a little while, and kept asking where Daddy was. When he finished crying, he gave up asking. As far as they were aware, he no longer wondered.

Two months later, they found out that Hermione was pregnant herself. Hugo was ecstatic, while Rose was merely concerned about her mom. Draco was beaming, and planning on moving up the next step.

The Ministry didn't like the idea of breaking a bond, but with enough gold, they were agreeable. Hermione herself had taken more convincing that it was possible. There was not much precedence for it, so what few times it had happened were well hidden. It was going to take a few months at least so the Ministry could find all the information needed.

The day that Ron found out was priceless. He had come crawling back to Hermione telling her that Brown's baby wasn't his. He had to bite his lips to keep from laughing as he told her that Lavender was going to marry Oliver Wood.

The poor man looked so miserable. He looked somewhere between hurt and furious when she told him that she was pregnant herself. When his own children came by, called him daddy and ran off again, all without knowing he was there, he tossed the man a bottle of scotch.

END FLASHBACK

Hermione had looked so beautiful in her gown. That was the last thought before a healer called his name.

Hermione was holding the small bundle. She looked so tired, but her smile was light up the whole room.

"So what are we going to name him?" she asked.

He started, but gave a huge grin of his own. "How about Adelias Felix Malfoy?"

She giggled, "You do know that if he lives up to that name he'll wind up in Gryffindor?"

Draco grimaced, "If the gods are merciful, at least this one will wind up in Slytherin. We already know our other two will be Gryffindor."

He kissed his wife though as he picked up his son. "Happy Anniversary, my love."

THE END

AN: I should check my reviews more. Turns out they're a great incentive :) That being said, this was written for , voldyismyfather, and Rheenie. Thank you guys for the enthusiasm.


End file.
